


Winged Justice Descends

by Kyuukichan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with a supposition that maybe Pigeon Man (or whatever his name turns out to be) isn't one of the bad guys. I then imagined him as an enthusiastic yet bumbling good guy. and this idea came from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Justice Descends

The great ally of Justice looked down upon the city from above, riding his horde of winged minions. He knew it was naught but a matter of time until someone from this city's ugly underbelly should arise and threaten the common citizens. And when that should happen, he and his feathered minions would be ready. 

Suddenly a scream issued forth, and he craned his head to find where that cry had risen from. With a flourish he sent his bewinged cohort in the direction of its origin. 

There! Some wretched fiend had pilfered the purse of some fine gentlewoman. How dare such a cad do such a dreadful act! 

With another flourish he sent part of the flock on the trail of the wrongdoer. They rushed him in a flurry of feathered fury, leaving the nefarious criminal semi-conscious amongst a mass of pigeon mess. 

He went down and gathered up the handbag, holding it as carefully as a fine treasure as his bewinged followers took him back to where the poor lady was and presented it to her with great ceremony. She stared at it, mouth agape, unsure as to what to utter at the return of her fine purse and its contents. 

“You need say nothing; I require no thanks,” he gesticulates. “'Tis my honor and joy to come to a an honorable madam's aid in her time of need. Now onward my fine feathered flock! There are more felonious fiends to fight!” 

The lady just stood there, watching the exit he made before looking down at her designer purse, covered with scratches, tears, and pigeon poop – and totally ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gods, this was FAR too fun to write. especially for something this short.


End file.
